A wireless positioning system is a system in which a wireless positioning technology is used to position a wireless communications device (for example, a portable electronic device) in a positioning area.
Generally, in implementation of the wireless positioning system, some wireless beacons are deployed in the positioning area. These wireless beacons periodically transmit radio signals, and the wireless communications device in the positioning area performs positioning calculation according to strength of a received radio signal.
The following describes an operating principle of the wireless positioning system by using a Bluetooth positioning system as an example.
The Bluetooth positioning system is a wireless positioning system based on a technology such as Bluetooth (Bluetooth) or Bluetooth low energy (Bluetooth Low Energy, BLE).
During implementation of the Bluetooth positioning system, some small Bluetooth beacons (beacon) are deployed in a positioning area. Each beacon periodically broadcasts a beacon signal. After entering the positioning area, the portable electronic device receives beacon signals transmitted by one or more neighboring beacons. The portable electronic device may perform positioning calculation according to a received signal strength indicator (Received Signal Strength Indicator, RSSI) of the received beacon signal, to obtain a location of the portable electronic device in the positioning area.
Generally, the beacons run in a mutually independent manner, there is no connection between the beacons, and a collaboration mechanism cannot be used. Consequently, beacon signals transmitted by different beacons are mutually interfered with, and therefore the portable electronic device cannot correctly receive the beacon signal.
The portable electronic device needs to perform positioning according to the RSSI of the received beacon signal, and therefore positioning precision of the portable electronic device is reduced when the portable electronic device cannot correctly receive the beacon signal.
In conclusion, how to improve positioning precision of the wireless positioning system is a problem that needs to be urgently resolved.